criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealed Shut
Sealed Shut 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-sixth case in Harwell. It takes place in Indigo Banks appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Previously, a man called the station saying someone attempted to rob his bank. Outside the bank, Anthony and the player were confronted by the caller, bank owner Roger Archer, saying that when he got to the vault, he found a dead body. The duo was confused by what he said but they shortly discovered that he wasn't lying, finding the body of the robber outside the vault. The team was later able to identify the victim as the third member of The Collectors, Joyce Burnham. After that, the detectives suspected Julia's younger sister, bank intern Rachael Indigo, and the previously suspected lawyer Victoria Piper. Later, Anthony and the player discovered the reason why The Collectors were able to escape after their robberies, finding their hideout inside the sewer tunnels. There, they found a notebook that lead them to Charlie Bons, the artist they previously suspected in a murder investigation in Emerald Green Parks. The duo confronted him and asked him why they found his notebook near The Collector's hideout. Charlie said that he was looking for some inspiration for his art, explaining that he wandered through the sewers until he found the hideout. He didn't know what to do when he found it so he left, saying that he dropped his notebook by accident. After that, the detectives suspected the bank's co-owner and the owner's wife Yolanda Archer. They also talked to Victoria Piper again, questioning her about some documents they found stating that the bank has been found guilty of cooperating with criminals in the past. Finally, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest bank co-owner Yolanda Archer for the murder. She denied all the accusations at first but eventually confessed, saying that she wouldn't have had to kill Joyce if she would have stuck to the plan. The duo was confused at what Yolanda was trying to tell them but then discovered that she was actually working together with the victim and was helping her with her heists and robberies. Yolanda then explained that Joyce told her that she was planning her biggest heist yet, not informing Yolanda that it was on her own bank. When she figured out what Joyce was planning she was furious, knowing that she had to show Joyce what people get for turning their backs on her. She managed to catch the victim before she was able to pull off the heist, grab her lockpicking tool and proceeds to kill her. The detectives were disgusted at Yolanda's actions, sending her to court where Judge Blade sentenced her to life in prison. After the trial, Chief Rose told Anthony and the player to see if Roger knew of his wife's affiliation with the thieves alongside making sure that they don't forget the reason why they came to Indigo Banks in the first place, to investigate the Indigo family's possible affiliation with POWER.'' Michael said that he arranged a meeting with the eldest member of the family, Julia's grandmother Angelica Indigo. They decided to confront Roger first, asking him about Yolanda's confession. He told them that he was shocked when he first heard it, promising them that he didn't know of any shady activity going on surrounding his business. The detectives were skeptical, deciding to investigate the bank again. Using a surveillance camera they found there, they were able to discover that Roger had a meeting with the head of the Indigo Family, businessman Felix Indigo. Because they didn't find any evidence on Roger on the footage, they decided to ask Felix if he knew anything about it. He said that the meeting details are classified but Felix did say that they didn't talk about any sort of criminally related subjects. After that, the duo talked with Angelica about the problems they faced in Derby Deserts while making sure not to accuse the Indigo family of any criminal activity without solid evidence. Angelica wasn't very interested in talking about the criminal matters and history of the family but she did ask the detectives if they could retrieve a necklace that was stolen of her because she thought that it was stolen by ''The Collectors. Back at the thieves hideout, the duo managed to find the necklace in a box full of stolen items that they brought back to the station. They gave Angelica her necklace back and tried to ask her about POWER ''again, but she still didn't want to talk about it. Finally, Anthony and the player reported back to Chief Rose, saying that they weren't able to discover any new information about neither Roger or the Indigo family. Michael wasn't angry but he wasn't happy either, saying that they have to try harder to see if they can manage to [[Dreaming in the Dark|find any more clues that can help them discover more about ''POWER]]. Summary Victim * 'Joyce Burnham '(Found with multiple wounds in her neck and chest) Murder Weapon * '''Lockpicking Tool Killer * Yolanda Archer Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats figs. *This suspect uses dental floss. *This suspect wears Eau de Wild. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats figs. *This suspect uses dental floss. *This suspect wears Eau de Wild. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats figs. *This suspect uses dental floss. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. *This suspect wears lipstick. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats figs. *This suspect uses dental floss. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats figs. *This suspect uses dental floss. *This suspect wears Eau de Wild. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears fur. *This suspect wears lipstick. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats figs. *The killer uses dental floss. *The killer wears Eau de Wild. *The killer wears fur. *The killer wears lipstick. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Mask; New Suspect: Roger Archer) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer eats figs) * Examine Mask. (Result: White String) * Analyze White String. (09:00:00; Result: The killer uses dental floss) * Calm Mr. Archer down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Bank Hall; Victim identified: Joyce Burnham) * Investigate Bank Hall. (Clues: Torn Card, Faded Notebook) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Rachael Indigo) * Ask Rachael about the murder. * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: New Suspect: Victoria Piper) * Question Victoria why she is in Indigo Banks. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Thieves Hideout. (Clues: Notebook, Pile of Papers) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: New Suspect: Charlie Bons) * Confront Charlie about being at the sewers. (Result: Charlie eats figs, Charlie uses dental floss) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Key) * Analyze Key. (Result: The killer wears Eau de Wild; New Crime Scene: Counter) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Shredded Documents) * Examine Shredded Documents. (Result: New Suspect: Yolanda Archer; Talk to Victoria Piper again) * Confont Yolanda about the murder. (Result: Yolanda eats figs) * Talk to Victoria about the documents. (Result: Victoria eats figs, Victoria uses dental floss) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Sewer Map. (Clues: Folder, Earrings, Torn Note) * Examine Folder. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Roger Archer again) * Question Roger about the folder. (Result: Roger eats figs, Roger uses dental floss, Roger wears Eau de Wild) * Examine Earrings. (Result: Talk to Rachael Indigo again) * Confront Rachael about her earrings being at the hideout. (Result: Rachael eats figs, Rachael uses dental floss, Rachael wears Eau de Wild) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Code) * Analyze Code. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Yolanda Archer again) * Ask Yolanda about the robberies. (Result: Yolanda uses dental floss, Yolanda wears Eau de Wild) * Investigate Debris. (Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Broken Device. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Lockpicking Tool; Murder weapon registered: Lockpicking Tool) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears fur) * Analyze Lockpicking Tool. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears lipstick) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A Dark Shade of Blue (2/6)! A Dark Shade of Blue (2/6) * Ask Roger if he knew about his wife's affiliations. (Result: New Clues on Bank Hall; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Bank Hall. (Clues: Locked Surveillance Camera) * Examine Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00; Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Felix Indigo) * Talk to Felix about the meeting. (Reward: Indigo Suit, Top Hat) * Meet Angelica. (Result: New Clues on Thieves Hideout) * Investigate Thieves Hideout. (Clues: Box) * Examine Box. (Result: Expensive Necklace) * Analyze Expensive Necklace. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Angelica Indigo again) * Give Angelica her necklace back. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Indigo Banks Category:Cases in Harwell